A Mouse Just For Me
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Harley loves Vinnie. But because of cruel circumstances, they were separated. Harley gets help from an unlikely source. Can they get back together? Special Appearance by Chi of Chobits .
1. Chapter 1

Taken place a year after the events of Turf Wars. Special Guest Appearances: Chi and Hideki from Chobits.

The Mouse Just For Me

"Everything ready, Throttle?" Carbine asked.

"Sure is, babe." He replied, grinning.

"Then let's go. We still got a planet to save." She said.

The Biker Mice, Charley, and Carbine had just finished surveying the planet Mars. Now they were riding back to Freedom Fighter Headquarters. Their last battle with the Nomad Rats almost resulted in a volcanic eruption of Olympic Mounds. They used their vast firepower to stop the lava flow. The mist from their endeavor seeded the clouds causing it to rain on the planet.

Now it began to rain regularly on Mars again. Vegetation started to grow back. Everywhere they looked were green grass and flowers. Everyone seemed happy and full of hope. Everyone but Vinnie. Harley disappeared after helping them save Mars. He thought she perished in the volcano. All they found was her mask. It was badly burned. As soon as he saw it, he thought the worst.

"Vinnie, maybe she's okay." Charley said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, she's made of mouse stuff." Modo said,"That's the toughest stuff there is."

"Harley's a fighter, bro. She wouldn't let something like this stop her." Throttle joined in.

"Yeah." Vinnie replied, sadly glancing at the purple mask in his hands,"All she ever really wanted was to save Mars."

Vinnie kept the mask in the hope he would see her again someday. Now, a whole year passed since that day. He and his bros had to get on with the task of helping in the protection and recovery of Mars. They were on their way to Freedom Fighter Headquarters when a human male collapsed in front of them in the desert. Everyone stopped.

"My God! Is he okay?" Charley asked, face brimming with concern.

"Careful. This could be a trap." Carbine said.

Throttle examined him.

"The guy's passed out from heat exhaustion. He needs water." Throttle said.

"I got a little in my canteen." Modo said, opening up his canteen and giving the man a drink. He then revived.

"Chi! They've taken Chi! Stop them!" The man cried out.

"Chi? What's that some new exotic drink?" Vinnie asked.

"No, my girlfriend! The man cried.

Meanwhile miles underground under Olympic Mounds, Harley, followed by a group of Nomad Rats made their way to Dr. Catorkian's lab. In place of her mask, was a white bandage.

"Well, Doctor, you said you had a surprise for me. Let's see it." Harley said.

"May I present Chi."

Chi walked out towards Harley. She wore a lacy pale pink outfit which matched her pale blond hair which extended to the floor. Her blank eyes stared at the the newcomers.

"What's this girl doing here! Harley demanded.

"She isn't a girl, Great Lady, she's a persocom. The most advanced android money can buy."

"You brought me here to show me a robot?"

"She'd be a great help to you."

Harley thought a moment.

" Well, I need a servant girl." Harley replied, then to Chi," Are you any good, girl?"

"Chi." She answered.

"That a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes. Chi cleans up well. Show her." Catorkian told Chi. Chi grabbed a broom and swept the entire floor. Then she took a mop and went over the floor till it shone like clear glass.

"I'm impressed." Harley commented.

"But now I can find my specimens. What did you do with them?" He asked Chi.

Chi looked worried.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well, you'd better find them!" Catorkian shouted raising his fist to her.

"That's enough!" Harley said, pulling down his fist.

"Do that again and you'll be sorry." Harley told him. Catorkian blanched.

"Forgive me, mistress."

"See it doesn't happen again. Come, Chi."She said,as Chi followed her.

They all walked a good distance.

"Thank you." Chi said, bowing.

"Forget it."

They got into the heart of the Nomad Rats' lair.

"Prepare dinner?" Chi asked.

"You cook?' Harley asked her.

"I always prepare dinner for Hideki. He's the person just for me."

"I see. Do you love this Hideki?'

"A lot. I will cook now. Prepare pot roast, rice, and steamed vegetables. Hideki's favorite."

"Fine. Cook. Go with her, Cookie. Show her where the kitchen is."Harley told the largest of the Nomad Rats, then to Chi, "Sorry, but technically you're still my prisoner."

"A robot? Chi's a robot?" Charley asked. They brought the young man to Freedom Fighter Headquarters. They found out his name was Hideki.

"A persocom. An android that can function on AI technology alone. Most persocoms rely on preinstalled software. Chi is a type of persocom called a Chobit. She doesn't need software."Hideki explained.

"What happened to her?" Carbine asked.

"She was on her way to her job when she disappeared. I searched for two days and saw these alien cats walked off with her."

"Catatonians?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know but one of the cats had on a lab coat." Hideki said.

"Dr. Catorkian!" Everyone said.

"But what would that deranged doc want with a robot?" Modo wondered.

"Don't know. But ten to one he took Chi to Olympic Mounds."Throttle said,"That extinct volcano was where we found him and Hannibal Hairball mining away for tectrahycarbons."

Vinnie went pale. That was where they went to rescue freedom fighters abducted by the Nomad Rats. It was also the place where he was first reunited with Harley. He remembered how happy he was to see her. But she wasn't happy to see him or his bros. In fact, she told them how much she hated them for not coming to rescue her from Mace, the rat who betrayed them all. She was injured by him while trying to escape. She expected the Freedom Fighters to come as she laid dying but no one came.

She felt betrayed by the Martian Freedom Fighters. She was all alone till the Nomad Rats found her.

They nursed her back to health. They took her in and made her part of their family. Harley was so grateful to them that she pledged her undying loyalty to them. Now she was one of them.

Would she even want to see him again?

"Vinnie, I know this is kinda hard for you..." Throttle began.

"What'da ya mean?" Vinnie asked, putting on a brave front, " Why because of Harley? This don't got nothing to do with her. I'm gonna do my job no matter what."

He then walked off.

"Poor Vin." Modo said, shaking his head.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Harley asked Chi. The Nomad Rats and Harley sat down to a bountiful feast. Everything was freshly cooked and steaming hot. Chi opened covered dishes of white rice, steamed broccoli, carrots, and baby corn, a pot roast swimming in a rich juicy sauce, and a large bowl of golden brown gravy.

"My mother. She taught me." Chi replied, spooning out plates of food to one rat soldier after another. The rats couldn't believe their good luck. They have never seen food like this even during the wars on Mars.

"You try some, too, Chi." Harley said, as Chi sat down and began eating.

"This is really good!" Harley commented. The other rats nodded as "mmm" and sounds of pleasure came from them.

"Chi!" Chi smiled.

"You're a robot. I didn't think robots had mothers." Harley told her.

"Mother couldn't have children so Father created us."

"Us?" Harley looked puzzled.

"Freya and Chi. I wish Freya not go away." Chi said, looking sad all of a sudden.

"This Freya is your sister?" Harley asked. Chi nodded.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."Harley said.

"I don't mind. Can bear it. Freya was in love but got none in return."

"What happened?"

"The man was already married. Freya couldn't take it and shut herself down."

"Freya stopped functioning. Freya asked me to absorb her memories before she went away."

"She didn't want me to suffer the same fate so she helped me find the Person Just For me. My Hideki. At first, I thought life with Hideki would be miserable."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we persocoms can't do things organic beings can like make love to males Or bear children."

Harley stared at her a little embarrassed at this not so discreet conversation. Then she began to feel sorry for Chi. She couldn't imagine never being intimate with her true love. Never having his children.

"But I wanted to be with Hideki. Not having him was the worst thing at all."

"But how do you...? If persocoms can't, you know?" Harley asked, awkwardly.

"We love each other and are there for one another. That's all we really need."

"That's a beautiful story, Chi. But no one loves like that." Harley replied, pushing her plate back and wiping her mouth, "Great dinner. Thanks again."

"You must not give up on love. It happened for me so I know it will happen for you."

"It did happen. Once. A long time ago."

"Do you still think about him?'

"Sometimes."

"You'll see him again. If it's meant to be."

Harley felt her heart skip a beat as Vinnie's image flashed into her mind. That last time she saw him brought back the old feelings of love she had for him. It was true she was mad at him for not continuing to looking for her. In spite of it all she was still in love with him. She wanted him to be hers by any means necessary. That was why she had brainwashed him. She later realized her way of saving Mars wasn't working when she saw that her actions were destroying the planet. She helped the Biker Mice save Mars then she went away. It was hard leaving him. But she felt she had to.

"I was a different person then than I am now." Harley replied, slowly.

"I'll be in my quarters." She said, quickly, then to a Nomad Rat, " Look after Chi."

"Love will bloom for you again. Don't let too much time go before you tell him."

Harley turned to stare at Chi.

"And what am I supposed to tell him?" She asked.

"How you feel."

Harley went to her room and locked the door. She then opened a small box inside of a drawer. She pulled out a photograph of Vinnie.

"if I only could..." Harley thought as she glanced at the picture then holding it to her chest," But I've hurt him too much. I don't deserve him."

She put the picture away and picked up another. It was how she looked before her injury. A laughing, innocent girl untouched by war and devastation.

Harley put her hands to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"If I could only go back..."

She then felt the bandage covering the area of her face disfigured by Mace. She straightened up and wiped away her tears.

"I can only go forward."She told herself,"Get it together, Harl. Gotta stay strong for my troops."

All the Nomad Rats had just finished eating and went on their patrols. Two guards stood around the cavern entrances. Suddenly, two muscular tan arms grabbed one of the guards and a glowing fist knocked him out cold. Throttle had overpowered the guard. The other guard was about to get him when he was knocked out by Modo. Throttle and Modo disguised themselves. Vinnie and Hideki were already disguised in a similar fashion.

"Chi has got to be here somewhere." Hideki said.

"Don't sweat it, bro. We'll find your girl." Vinnie said.

"We'll split up. Vinnie, You and Hideki look for Chi while Modo and I distract the guards."

"Oh man! Why don't I have all the fun?"Vinnie groaned.

"I've sung many times for Hideki." Chi said. Harley was sitting off to the side.

"Yeah? Let's hear." She answered.

Chi then began swaying and singing.

To be sure the two of us meet/I cast a spell/Our hands gently touched/We pretended not to realize how we feel/And suddenly we fell in love/oooo/oooo/yeah/oooo/oooo/yeah/Let me be with you/Let me be with you/I just want to hold you in my arms/oooo/oooo/yeah/Let me be with you/

As she listened to the song, an ache of longing swelled in Harley's heart till it hurt. The lyrics mirrored exactly how she felt about Vinnie.

"Chi!" Hideki cried out running to her. Chi stopped singing and everyone looked in Hideki's direction.

"Intruder! Grab him!" Harley cried out.

"It's okay. It's Hideki!" Chi cried running to them. Harley watched the two lovers hug each other with a mixture of envy and joy.

"Chi, are you alright?" Hideki asked, "They didn't hurt you, did they."

"No. Harley and the rats are my friends."

"No fair! I was hoping for a fight!" Vinnie groaned, walking out of the shadows.

"Vinnie..."Harley began, gazing at the tall, white mouse who now approached.

Chi crept up to Harley and whispered "You can do it. Seize the moment."

"I can't!" Harley said, panicking and running away.

She ran till she was outside of Olympus Mounds. Tears of sadness ran down her face.

"Harley!" Chi called out, "Don't go!"

"He wants the girl I was. Not who I am now." Harley replied.

" You're wrong."

They turned around to see Vinnie walking up to them.

"Harley..."

"I...just want to say...I love you." She said,"Even if you can't love me..."

"Harley, I never stopped loving you."

"Even if I look like a freak? I'm not that Harley anymore."

Vinnie took her hands into his own.

"You'll always be her to me. "Vinnie replied," When we're together, we're strong. Two hearts united as one."

"Vinnie...my love." Harley said, softly. She then gazed up into his coral eyes. Vinnie stared into her blue ones. He felt her hot breath on his muzzle before her mouth found his. It was a gentle kiss then it deepened. She peppered his lips and face with kisses. He responded with a degree of passion that left them both shaken and holding each other.

"Chi!" Chi piped happily. But the two newly reunited lovers were oblivious to everything that happened around them.

Hideki had come out and put his arm around Chi.

It was then Throttle and Modo walked up. They had just beaten up the guards. They now grinned.

"Looks like things are wrapped up here."Throttle chuckled.

"Yes, Harley has found The Mouse Just For Her." Chi remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Catch Me

Carbine and Charley rode up to see Vinnie and Harley kissing. Both women were surprised to say the least. A twinge of jealousy went through Charley but she quickly threw it off. She was happy for Vinnie. He was reunited with his long lost love. He deserved a moment of happiness after everything he'd been through.

"You okay?" Carbine asked, knowing how the Earth woman felt about the tall white mouse.

"I'm good. I'm okay. This is how it should be." Charley said.

"Yeah." Carbine replied, glancing at Charley, then at the happy couple.

Throttle used to kiss her just like that before and during the war. Now with the recovery and cleanup of Mars, they rarely had time to chat. Still, she wished Throttle would sweep her off her feet just once. What didn't help was the fact that she was a general and he was a commander. Meaning she was his boss. She also had a tendency to let her job go to her head. Doing her duty first and foremost which irritated Throttle. They often got into arguments about her by-the-book persona.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I be the woman Throttle wants? Sometimes I wish I'd never joined the military." She once told herself. But she was used to it. Used to being in charge.

Chi and Hideki went inside the dimensional portal that was inside Dr. Catorkian's lab. Everyone had come to see them off.

"Bye, Biker Mice! Thanks for helping me find Chi." Hideki said, waving.

"And thanks for helping me and Vinnie get back together!" Harley replied winking at Chi, and chuckling. She then cuddled up to Vinnie who grinned. Carbine looked down and away.

"If you're ever in Tokyo, look us up. Sayonara!" Chi said. The portal lit up and transported them back to Earth.

"I'll be in my quarters." said Carbine.

"Don't you have reports to fill out?" Throttle asked her.

"They can wait." She said, quickly.

"You okay, general?" Modo asked.

"Sure. Why shouldn't I be?!" She replied, flatly.

"Carbine, what's going on?"Throttle asked.

She wasn't asking like herself.

"It's general, remember? That's all anyone ever thinks of me as now. Nothing else."She replied, sarcastically, stomping off. Everyone stared at each other with puzzled looks.

"What's eating her?" Harley asked.

"Who knows?" Vinnie replied.

Carbine put her hands to her face. She felt the tears come. With them came a little relief.

"I know. I'll put on some music." She said, drying her tears. There on her night table was a little radio. She switched it on. A little song was playing. Its soft guitar riffs made her croon.

I guess you could say/I'm a little afraid/A little afraid/That you'll go away/I've been there before/I've seen it before/I just want to see as a person you want me/ As a person you want me/I guess you would say that I want you to stay/I want you to stay/But I'm feeling the pain of all these things in the way/And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away/And I cant catch you/And i can't catch you/

Carbine began to feel sadder. It was true. No matter what she couldn't catch Throttle. She questioned her relationship with him.

"He knows how I feel? How does he feel about me?" She wondered,"Have his feelings for me changed? Will he leave again at the first sign of trouble?"

Meanwhile Throttle watched Carbine go puzzled like everyone else. He knew something was bothering her but he didn't know what. He knew she had a fiery bad temper but this time it was something else. There was a hurt look in her eyes that didn't escape him.

Then it hit him as he thought more about it. She began acting like this after Vinnie and Harley got together. Since he's been back to Mars, he and Carbine haven't spent any time together. Everything he and his bros have done lately has been to restore Mars to the way it was before the Plutorkians and the Catatonians came. Homes and buildings had to be rebuilt. Plus they ran Freedom Fighter Headquarters.

"Carbine and I haven't even gone on a bike ride." He thought.

A plan began forming in the mind of the tan furred mouse.

Later that night, Carbine was called to the mess hall. She had already turned in for the night. All she was told it was an emergency. She quickly threw on a robe over her nightgown. The raven- haired mouse came charging in with her whip out ready to put a serious hurt on her enemies. Instead what greeted her was a tan-furred mouse in a dark blue tuxedo. In his hand was a single red rose.

"Throttle? What is all this?" She asked.

Charley walked up to her carrying a long blue dress with spaghetti straps and sequins.

"Quick put this on."

Carbine quickly changed. She looked stunning.

Throttle then walked up. There was a jukebox in the mess hall. Charley put in a coin. The song was 'Unchained Melody.'

"Have fun, you two." She chuckled, then walked out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Carbine, who nodded.

He took her in his arms while they slow danced. Carbine then began smiling. She and Throttle were on an actual date! No Plutorkians, no orders from Martian Command to spoil it. Just the two of them.

"I just want you to know I love you and I'm never going away." Throttle told her.

"I'm glad. I don't ever want to lose you." She said, softly, "I finally caught you."

"You never lost me."


	3. Chapter 3

Embrace the Sun

Charley had just returned from setting up Throttle and Carbine on their dream date. She felt so happy for them. They were together at long last. She was rounding the corner when she heard giggling. There up against a wall was Harley. Vinnie had his arms around her. He was nibbling behind her ear then kissing her neck. More giggles as she playfully pulled away. She then kissed him on the mouth as her arms went around his neck.

Charley kept walking.

"They belong together. She's what Vinnie needs. Someone who can put up with his wild, live in the moment ways. It's meant to be." She told herself. Then why did she suddenly feel so sad?

After all, it's not like she and Vinnie never had a chance. On Earth, they had lots of chances to step out of the friend zone, but in the end they both decided they didn't want to ruin the friendship. The attraction was there but they never acted on it. Almost kissed but caught it in time. Now Harley had come back into his life and she had to admit she'd never seen him happier. That's what she wanted for them all. Those Macho Mice. The Biker Mice. Her family.

"I think I'll go work on my truck. Gotta replace the fan belt." She thought.

Charley went into the holding area of Freedom Fighters Headquarters where her truck stood. Connected to the truck was a trailer that contained a living quarters. She took her tools out of the truck. She then heard movement coming from the trailer. She took out her blaster ready for action. She cautiously opened it and gasped. Modo was seated at the table.

"Oh, Modo! You scared me outta a year's growth!" Charley exclaimed, then she looked closely.

The grey-furred giant was staring at the table deep in thought. It was like he wasn't there. From his tear-stained muzzle to his slumped ears and antennas, Charley could tell he was in some deep distress. In his hand was a gold locket.

"Big Guy, you okay?" She asked.

Modo was unresponsive.

"Would it help if you talked about it?" She ventured.

"Shanice." He simply muttered.

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"My wife." He replied opening the locket which displayed an attractive female Martian Mouse.

" I didn't know you were married."

"I was. She died the day Plutork invaded Mars. We'd only been together a month. Today's the five year anniversary of her death." He said.

"Oh, Modo. I'm so sorry." Charley said.

"It's been five years but it still hurts." He said,"I gave her this locket on her last birthday." The gray-furred mouse lowered his head as the tears came.

Charley placed her hand on Modo's gloved hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Charley. I shouldn't be slobbering like this." He said, wiping away tears with the back of his metal hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Let the tears come. I cried as much after Jack left."

"Jack?" Modo asked.

"My ex-fiancé. We were all set to be married the next day. He left me at the altar." Charley replied.

"Oh, Miss Charley."Modo said," I'm sorry."

"It was before you guys came." She said.

As Charley talked about it, the painful memories came flooding back. She saw herself arrayed in a white wedding dress with a silver tiara on her head from which a long white train protruded. She walked towards the altar carrying a fresh bouquet of white roses. She then stood there and waited. She stood for a good twenty minutes. She looked back at the front door. No groom. People looked around and at the door. Suddenly, the door flew open. A guy on a bicycle showed up and approached Charley. In his hand was a letter.

"Are you Charlene Davidson?" He asked.

"Well, yes, I am." She replied, in a low voice as she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I was instructed to give this to you." He replied, handing her the letter. She opened it.

Jack, as usual, beat around the bush. He couldn't give her a definite reason why he chose her wedding day to jilt her. He just got cold feet and left town without so much as a goodbye. There she was in a church filled with her parents and all of her friends coming to see her marry her college sweetheart. Then he ditches her. Her dad wanted to kill him. He took out his automatic rifle attempting to hunt down the backstabbing snake. Charley made him put it back. She rode to her small apartment, curled up in a chair and cried.

"I decided after that I wasn't going to be crushed by love ever again. So I sold my wedding gown. I used the money to put a down payment on the Last Chance garage." She declared, proudly.

"Instead of a wedding reception, I had an open house for the garage."

"Wow. I always thought that you and Vinnie would've..."Modo began.

"It wasn't meant to be. Besides, he's got Harley now."

"What I'm basically saying is Shanice wouldn't have wanted you to be sad. I know you'll never forget her. She has her place in your heart like Jack is in mine but she'd want you to move on."

"You're right. She wouldn't. She's say 'Embrace the sunrise.'" Modo replied, "She loved looking at sunrises and sunsets."

"The sun coming up now. Let's go look at it."Charley replied grabbing Modo by the arm.

The two friends stepped outside to see a large glowing yellow sun coming up over the horizon. The night sky was turning from cobalt blue to rosy pink and purple.

"It's like she's there with me." He said, smiling for the first time.

"I think she is, too." Charley replied, smiling, "Embracing the sun."


End file.
